Sueños
by cata2810
Summary: Aún no sé cómo terminaré todo esto pero, creo que el título lo dice todo. Es mi primer fanfic asi que tengan compasión : aun asi sientanse libres de criticar, me ayuda a mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

11.30 de la noche, Peter estaba trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina, otra vez, a esas alturas su esposa Olivia ya le había llamado cuatro veces... a la cuarta él no contestó. Ella sabía que así era el trabajo de Peter cuando se casaron, claro que ella también tenía trabajo pero siempre salía temprano, aun así ninguno de ellos pensó que les afectaría tanto.  
12.15. Peter finalmente logró terminar su trabajo, bajó en ascensor para luego conducir a casa. Olivia ya estaba dormida para cuando él llegó. Peter dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama y se sentó junto a ella, puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y la besó suavemente en la frente, en ese momento decidió que eso no podía continuar... y muy bajo susurró: - prometo que no volverá a pasar. Cuando se recostó a su lado, Olivia ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Peter.

Peter despertó sobresaltado, estaba en su cama, eran las seis y media de la mañana y podía escuchar a Walter cocinando en el piso de abajo. Por suerte todo había sido un sueño, esa mañana Olivia no estaba con él porque estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a su hermana Rachel y a su sobrina Ella. Él había querido acompañarla, sin embargo Olivia se lo negó y cuando Peter trató de insistir ella lo miró de una forma que no daba lugar a discusiones, su excusa fue que quería compartir con ellas por completo y eso no sería posible teniéndolo allí con ella. Cuando ella estaba por partir, él no quería dejarla ir, pero Olivia se acercó a él y se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras él besaba su pelo, luego giró su cabeza hacia arriba, lo besó, sonrió y le dijo:

-Volveré pronto, es solo por el fin de semana, sabes que Broyles no me dejaría más tiempo - Peter se rió por lo bajo - ¿Esa es la única razón por la que volverás pronto?-Olivia lo miró a los ojos

– Sabes que no, que aquí es donde pertenezco.

Olivia subió al auto y se alejó, dejando a Peter con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

Él bajó a desayunar con Walter quien le recibió con natillas y waffles, cuando hubo terminado sintió una sensación extraña, el sueño seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, había algo demasiado real en él, no podía identificarlo pero ahí estaba.

Olivia abrió los ojos lentamente, no estaba en su casa ni en la de Peter, podía decirlo por la cama y porque él no estaba con ella, ahí recordó que estaba en casa de su hermana, unos segundos más tarde un par de ojos se asomaron por el borde de la cama.

– Tia Liv ¿quieres jugar Simón dice? – era Ella, su sobrina.

– Por supuesto pequeña – respondió con voz somnolienta. Jugaron un buen rato y entre sus risas y gritos finalmente despertaron a Rachel quien entró bostezando a la habitación de huéspedes en donde estaban jugando.

-Ella ¿Qué te dije de despertar a tu tía antes de las ocho?- la pequeña miró a su tía sonriendo.

– Que no lo hiciera, que la dejara dormir – miró el suelo – lo siento tía Liv pero no tenía sueño y a mami le gusta dormir- Olivia la miró con ojos cariñosos y la abrazó

– Tranquila Ella, eres igual a mí, de todas formas no iba a dormir mucho más y prefiero pasar tiempo contigo mientras esté aquí.

- Supongo que no han tenido tiempo de desayunar ni vestirse – dijo Rachel.

- Aún no, pero creo que Simón dice ve a vestirte, luego ve a la cocina a comer tostadas con nosotras – dijo Olivia, pretendiendo que aun jugaba con su sobrina- Ella obedeció enseguida y salió de la habitación, dejando a Olivia y Rachel solas.

- ¿Segura que está bien que te haya despertado?

- Si Rach, olvídalo, además nunca duermo más que esto durante la semana y quiero aprovechar al máximo este tiempo – Olivia se sentó en la cama, respiró profundo y sonrió – Estoy bien, si es que eso es lo que vas a preguntar.

- Bueno – Rachel se sentó a su lado – Sé que nunca te ha gustado hablar de tus cosas, tus problemas con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy si me necesitas.

- Gracias Rach, pero en serio, estoy bien – la joven volvió a sonreír, sin embargo era una sonrisa triste, cansada, preocupada. Esa mañana se sintió verdaderamente aliviada cuando su sobrina la despertó, estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, si, esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, en él estaba casada con Peter, esta era la parte buena, pero ya no lo quería como antes, como ahora, en el sueño él trabajaba hasta tarde, llegaba a casa en la madrugada y se veía triste. Ella sabía que solo era un sueño, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse real, cercano. Trató de desechar ese pensamiento, pero no le era posible, la perseguía desde que despertó.

El día pasó lentamente para ambos, Olivia fue al parque de atracciones (contra su voluntad) y se vio obligada a subir a la montaña rusa con su sobrina. Una vez arriba lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de Ella en la suya y cerrar los ojos. Cuando llegaron finalmente a tierra Liv iba pálida, pero feliz ya que Ella no dejaba de saltar. Esa noche, soñó nuevamente.

Olivia se encontraba fuera de su casa y aunque muchas personas pasaban a su lado, nadie parecía percibir su presencia, copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre los autos, la calle y las personas. Entonces se vio saliendo del departamento, estaba segura que no era su alter sin embargo no podía decir bien frente a quien se encontraba, ella pasó por su lado y siguió caminando en dirección a Damiano's, el restaurant al cual iba normalmente a comprar con Peter, vio que entraba al restaurant y decidió esperarla afuera del recinto, cuando salió, pasó a su lado ignorando su presencia nuevamente, siguió caminando hacia el departamento, sin darse cuenta que en dirección contraria se acercaba sigilosamente un hombre con semblante sombrío y miraba a ambos lados, como si temiera ser perseguido. Cuando estaba solo a unos pasos de la Olivia con la comida sacó una navaja y siguió acercándose, Olivia reaccionó casi de inmediato, se lanzó hacia adelante en un intento de advertirle a la otra que se apartara del camino, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, una especie de fuerza le impedía interactuar con ella o el hombre a quien no lograba verle la cara ya que llevaba una capucha. Nunca se habría imaginado lo que vio después, el hombre se paró delante de la otra Olivia la cual se detuvo al instante y en vez de defenderse como ella lo habría hecho, se quedó congelada, como si tuviera los pies pegados al piso y lo único que hacía era balbucear frases como:

- No puede ser… tu estas muerto… vi tu auto volcarse… te vi morir.

Entonces lo supo, el por qué el hombre le parecía tan familiar, él sonrió y levantó la cara en respuesta, era nada menos que John Scott, el hombre al que una vez amó era el mismo que ahora amenazaba la vida de esa mujer tan similar a ella. Él se acercó aún mas tanto que su cara quedó a centímetros de la de ella y sin ninguna chispa de compasión o remordimiento enterró la navaja en su costado, ella siguió sin reaccionar, la sostuvo unos segundos y luego la depositó en la acera cubierta de nieve no sin antes susurrarle:

-Jones dice que Bishop será el siguiente – luego se dio vuelta, guardó la navaja y se alejó sin volver la cabeza ni una sola vez. Segundos después de haberse perdido en la esquina, Olivia divisó a lo lejos a Peter, el cual al ver un bulto se acercó corriendo y al reconocer quien era se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a llamarla con la preocupación muy marcada en su voz:

-Olivia ¿puedes oírme? – la sacudió un poco – cariño por favor contéstame – apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara y ella pareció reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo lamento Peter, no pude hacer nada.

-No digas eso, vamos a superar esto al igual que hemos superado todo lo que se nos ha presentado hasta ahora, no te voy a perder – sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el 911 – habla Peter Bishop, tengo una agente del FBI herida – les dio la dirección de la casa de Olivia y colgó – Estarán aquí en unos minutos - se sacó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, luego la acunó en sus brazos – quédate conmigo, no te rindas.

Todo esto lo observó Olivia desde el suelo, no fue capaz de levantarse.

Cuando Olivia despertó se dio cuenta que estaba empapada en sudor frío y temblando, trató de calmarse sin levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, cuando no pudo soportarlo más fue al baño, se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo, tratando de convencerse que todo lo que vio fue solo un sueño y que lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, el agua y su respiración acelerada, eran reales. Extrañaba tanto a Peter, lo único que habría querido hacer si lo tuviera cerca seria acurrucarse en sus brazos para sentirse segura.

En ese mismo momento a muchos kilómetros de ahí Peter acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, al igual que las de cuando era niño se había sentido muy real, el hecho de no tener a Olivia a su lado solo empeoraba las cosas, quería sentirla cerca, saber que ella estaba bien y que nada había pasado. Volvió a la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos empezó a repetir la frase que Walter le enseñó cuando niño, _por favor no sueñes esta noche._


	2. Chapter 2

Esa madrugada Olivia volvió a la cama, esperaba no haber despertado a su sobrina ni a su hermana, no pudo dormir nuevamente durante toda la noche, temía que si cerraba los ojos el sueño volviera o fuera incluso peor. Por esto al otro día cuando llegó la hora en la cual Ella normalmente despertaba Olivia tenía grandes ojeras, su sobrina no lo notó, sin embargo, cuando Rachel la vio mandó a Ella a vestirse y le preguntó directamente a Olivia:

-¿Por qué luces tan cansada? ¿No se supone que venías aquí a descansar?

-Lo sé Rach, no te preocupes, es solo que tuve una pesadilla pero nada importante – dijo Olive con una sonrisa cansada en los labios – deberíamos desayunar algo, asi puedo estar camino a Boston en unas dos horas ya que quiero llegar temprano y dormir algo antes de trabajar mañana.

- Está bien – dijo Rachel resignándose a la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermana – Supongo que dormir bien no es la única razón para querer llegar temprano – Rachel sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de Olive.

-No sé a qué te refieres – Entonces se dio cuenta de qué se refería Rach al decir eso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza - ¿Te refieres a que quiero llegar para estar con Peter?

- Por supuesto, no trates de negarlo porque he notado el cambio que ha producido en ti, aunque tengas cara de cansancio, luces feliz, mucho más de lo normal y sé que es por él.

- Tienes razón, no lo negaré, quiero llegar por él – Esto era solo parte de la verdad, quería llegar para estar con él pero también quería sentirlo cerca de nuevo, sentirse protegida ya que tal vez al estar en sus brazos las pesadillas se irían.

Peter despertó temprano esa mañana, las pesadillas no volvieron durante toda la noche y por la mañana eran solo un mal recuerdo, aunque seguía rondando en su cabeza, las puso en segundo plano ya que nada podía evitar la felicidad que lo invadió al darse cuenta que ese día Olivia volvía, al fin la iba a tener con él, iba a poder saber que estaba bien, que todo había sido un mal sueño y que nada había cambiado.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse Olivia se despidió de su hermana y su sobrina.

-Tía Liv ¿cuándo volverás a visitarme? – dijo Ella con los ojos húmedos.

- Lo antes posible pequeña, además puedes ir a visitarme con tu mamá cuando quieras, sería lindo tenerlas conmigo en casa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Estarán tío Peter tío Walter y tía Astrid contigo ?Los extraño mucho – a Ella se le iluminó la cara al mencionarlos.

- Por supuesto que sí y estoy segura que ellos también te echan mucho de menos ¡Al igual que Gene! – La estrechó entre sus brazos – Debo irme ahora, no olvides que te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero tía Liv.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – preguntó Rachel cuando fue su turno de despedirse.

- Si Rach, tranquila te llamo cuando llegue a casa – dijo Olivia, la abrazó y empezó a subirse al auto. Puso el motor en marcha y aceleró, lo único importante para ella en ese momento era llegar pronto a su hogar.

El viaje de vuelta tomó unas cuantas horas y cuando por fin divisó su apartamento sentía aproximarse una jaqueca por el largo viaje y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Una vez en su departamento llamó a Rachel tal y como había dicho, luego marcó el número de Peter quién contestó a los segundos, resumió su visita en unas cuantas palabras y quedaron de acuerdo en que él iría a su casa. Cuando colgó dejó el celular cerca de la entrada y dejó correr el agua en la ducha.

Para cuando Peter tocó el timbre Olivia se había puesto ropa más cómoda y lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Peter la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella le devolvió el abrazo, ninguno quería dejar ir al otro, pero eventualmente se alejaron un poco y luego de un beso suave entraron al departamento.

-¿Cómo estaban Ella y Rachel? – preguntó Peter mientras se acercaban al sofá. Olivia se acomodó mejor al lado de Peter, recostándose sobre su pecho y escuchando el latido de su corazón se sintió más tranquila, eso era real, lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

- Bien, Ella crece cada vez más rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando la cargué por primera vez, extraña a su tío Peter.

- Aaaaw ¿de verdad? Creo que debería haber ido contigo, estos días se me hicieron eternos, pero aquí estás, eso es lo importante- Peter besó el pelo de Olivia, se veía cansada por lo que no le sorprendió cuando comenzó a quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo está todo con Walter?- preguntó Olivia después de bostezar una vez.

- Ya sabes, me pidió que tocara el piano, cocinó waffles y también hubo un poco de Brown Betty por ahí, un fin de semana común y corriente – Olivia para estas alturas estaba en un punto entre los sueños y la realidad y antes de perder por completo la noción de las cosas lo miró.

- Quédate esta noche.

- Por supuesto, vamos a la cama, siento que en cualquier momento te quedarás dormida – Peter se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a levantarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Olivia tratando de zafarse de sus brazos mientras reía – Puedo caminar por mí misma, aún.

-¿Segura? Pareces cansada – Volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor de Olivia pero esta vez para ayudarla como apoyo.

- Lo estoy, un poco, vamos a dormir.

Una vez en el dormitorio Olivia cayó dormida a los segundos de haber apoyado su cabeza en la almohada, Peter se recostó a su lado, la envolvió en sus brazos y se repitió a si mismo, igual que la noche anterior, _por favor no sueñes esta noche_

Peter despertó, estaba bañado en sudor frío, había estado soñando, la verdad es que el sueño en si no era malo, lo que le daba miedo era tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. Miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 3.52 AM, sólo había dormido tres horas pero sabía que sería imposible para él conciliar el sueño nuevamente bajo esas circunstancias. Se sentó al borde de la cama presionándose el puente de la nariz, gesto que hacía cuando algo le abrumaba, se levantó de la cama y dirigió a la ducha, pasó al lado de un par de fotos que había sobre una mesita y se quedó contemplándolas, eran recuerdos de otros tiempos, junto a Olivia y Walter. Al recordar dónde estaba Olivia en ese momento el joven rompió en llanto, maldiciéndose por no haber llegado unos minutos antes, por no haber estado allí con ella cuando todo pasó. Después de unos minutos se calmó, debía ser fuerte por Olivia, todo iba a pasar y sería como antes. Se duchó y vistió con lo primero que encontró, la noche seguía fría debido a la nieve que cubría la ciudad, por lo que Peter se subió más aun la bufanda y enterró las manos hasta el fondo en sus bolsillos, cuando llegó al auto no había nadie a la vista, como si todos hubieran decidido dejar las calles desiertas, esto sólo hacía que el joven se sintiera más solo, pisó el acelerador y trató de concentrarse en el camino, en llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital. Una vez allí nadie intentó detenerle, a pesar de la hora, ya que cuando Olivia fue internada el agente Broyles dejó muy claro que las visitas debían ser restringidas a menos que se tratara de él mismo o Peter, y que ellos debían tener total libertad. En un principio todos se negaron, debido a la política del hospital, sin embargo, no puedes decirle que no al FBI… a menos que quieras problemas.

Peter entró a la habitación en dónde estaba Olivia, su esposa, luego del encuentro con John Scott los doctores le administraron un anestésico general nuevo, el cual se suponía era compatible con todas las sustancias alucinógenas conocidas, sin embargo, debido al cortexiphan presente en el cuerpo de Olivia, sufrió una reacción adversa, quedó en coma y ninguno de los doctores sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo podía tardar en despertar. Walter calculó que sería entre una y dos semanas, la joven sólo llevaba dos días en coma hasta el momento pero para Peter parecían una eternidad. Se veía tan frágil en esa cama de hospital ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por lo mismo?, sin duda la más difícil fue cuando ella viajó por primera vez al otro lado, ya que al regresar todos la dieron por muerta, Peter llegó a pensar que la joven no lo lograría y cuando se iba a despedir para siempre de ella luchaba contra las lágrimas, las palabras de Rachel lo habían conmovido, él sentía lo mismo hacia Olivia pero nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de decírselo pero ella despertó, recitando aquella frase que su madre le decía cuando era pequeño, luego de eso, de perderla y recuperarla él se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más fuertes de lo que creía, ese cariño, afecto, compañerismo, era en realidad mucho más, comenzó a protegerla, aunque ella no lo notara o fingiera no notarlo él lo hacía.

Ese año y el siguiente fueron los más difíciles en la relación de la joven pareja, pero cuando todos los problema entre mundos se hubo solucionado ellos se casaron y desde entonces habían sido muy felices, superando los problemas que se les interpusieran mas esto iba a ser difícil de superar más aún con el problema de no saber por qué ni cómo había sucedido, la única que podía decirlo, estaba en coma respirando gracias a una máquina. Desde la puerta un hombre calvo vestido de traje observaba la escena, éste se puso su sombrero y se alejó, sacando un extraño aparato del bolsillo y diciendo por este como si fuera un celular, Está pasando.

Olivia fue la primera en despertar, se sentó en la cama, temblando, aferrada a sus piernas, unos instantes más tarde Peter también despertó, la vio, se incorporó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven.

-Livia ¿Qué pasa?, estás temblando.

- Nada, sólo un mal sueño – respondió ella sin mirarle a la cara con una sonrisa que no logró engañar a Peter.

- ¿También tu? – a Peter esto le hizo gracia, que ambos tuvieran pesadillas – tranquila, sólo son sueños, no pueden herirte.

- Lo sé, pero, estos parecen tan reales.

- Espera ¿acabas de decir estos?¿ no es solo hoy? – preguntó él, poniéndose repentinamente serio ya que sabía lo terrible que podían ser los malos sueños – Por curiosidad ¿de qué tratan estos sueños? Porque normalmente los sueños son sólo reflejos de nuestro subconsciente, en este caso, tus miedos.

- Sabes que cada vez te pareces más a Walter ¿Cierto? – dijo Olivia divertida, pero Peter se dio cuenta que ella solo trataba de evitar el tema por lo que le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente, no funcionará – Está bien – ella cubrió su nariz y boca con sus manos, como formando una pirámide, respiró hondo, y comenzó – Estos sueños empezaron desde la primera noche que dormí en casa de Rachel y siguieron desde entonces, cada vez son peores y parecen tan reales que cuando despierto me cuesta unos minutos acostumbrarme a la realidad.

- Tranquila cariño, también me ha pasado – apartó un mechón de cabello de su espalda y la besó suavemente - ¿De qué tratan estos sueños?

- El primero no fue tan malo, en él estábamos tu y yo, casados – sonrió y bajó la mirada – tu llegabas tarde a casa y ya no sabía si me querías. En el segundo yo me sentía como si viera el sueño desde fuera, pero me sentía ahí, en el sueño, sentí la nieve, el frío, todo, en este había una mujer idéntica a mí y ella, a ella…

- ¿La apuñaló John Scott? – preguntó Peter con semblante serio.

- Si, ¿cómo lo supiste? Yo no te había contado antes, no quise preocuparte – Olivia miró a Peter fijamente.

- Porque yo soñé lo mismo anoche y ahora, cuando desperté, también había tenido una pesadilla, tú estabas en coma después de lo ocurrido con John, y me dio tanto miedo, sentí que te perdía, sentí que era verdad, pero – Peter tomó el rostro de Olivia entre sus manos - todo desapareció cuando desperté y vi que estabas bien, conmigo.

- Yo soñé lo mismo, pero te vi desde ella, bueno a tu versión del sueño, aunque estuviera en coma, sentí cuando tomaste mi mano, cuando me besaste antes de irte ¿Por qué soñamos lo mismo?¿ Es siquiera posible?

- No lo sé, debe serlo, le preguntaremos a Walter por la mañana, vuelve a dormir, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora y falta aún para que el sol salga, haría cualquier cosa por ti Livia, nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño.

- Lo sé – Olivia sonrió divertida, ella haría lo mismo por él, aunque le costara la vida, claro que no podía decirle eso a Peter – Se inclinó para besarlo – Buenas noches.

Peter se recostó nuevamente, dejando que la joven dormitara sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello – Te amo Livia – susurró muy bajito una vez que tuvo la certeza que ella dormía, después se quedó dormido con Olivia aún entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

La luz comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas, molestando a Olivia, quien seguía en los brazos de Peter, no se levantó, le gustaba esa sensación, el latido rítmico de su corazón, acompasado con el suyo propio. Cuando Peter despertó comenzó a mover su mano en círculos por la espalda de Olivia hasta que ella empezó a susurrar algo contra su pecho.

-Buenos días dormilona.

- Buenos días – balbuceó ella - ¿qué hora es?

- Las 7.45, ¿soñaste algo más cuando volviste a dormir?

- Nada – Olivia sonrió – aún así creo que deberíamos hablar con tu padre, en caso que vuelva a ocurrir.

- Iremos después de desayunar ¿Te parece bien?

- Si, lo dije anoche y lo repito, cada vez te pareces más a Walter, se me antoja un helado de frutilla ¿Pasemos a comprar de camino al laboratorio?

- Si quieres, recuérdame comprar uno de vainilla para Walter.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, no había ni rastros de Astrid, seguramente la pobre andaba fuera, comprando alguna de las extrañas peticiones de Walter, este estaba ordeñando a Gene mientras tatareaba al ritmo de la canción que había de fondo, tenía la cara y parte de su delantal manchado con algo de color rosa, podría pasar por glaseado, pero estaba sobre Walter así que básicamente podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Walter ¿qué tienes en la cara? – preguntó Peter acercándose a él, estiró la mano, estaba a centímetros de tocar esa cosa rosa cuando Astrid entró en la habitación, cargada con bolsas d papel.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú – dijo la agente morena – cuando llegué ya estaba así y no ha dejado que me acerque.

- Ella tiene razón hijo, Astro ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Es Astrid, Walter, y si aquí tengo todo, mantequilla, huevos, chocolate, todo.

- Estupendo, oh! Olivia, no te había visto

La joven observaba todo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con un cono de helado a medio acabar y uno en la otra mano, de vainilla.

-Hola, Walter, ¿debería asustarme por eso que tienes encima?

-¿Qué cosa?¿Esto?- Dijo él tomando su delantal – por supuesto que no, es sólo glaseado del pastel que estoy cocinando.

- ¿Glaseado? ¿Y por qué actúas como si fuera algo radioactivo y no nos dejas acercarnos? – dijo Peter evidentemente molesto.

- Muy fácil hijo, el glaseado es difícil de limpiar de la ropa, no quería que se ensuciaran también ustedes. Por cierto, ¿ese cono de helado le pertenece a alguien?- preguntó Walter como un niño pequeño, dirigiéndose a Olivia, quién estaba luchando contra la risa.

- De hecho si Walter, es para ti.

- Bueno, pues gracias – Olivia avanzó a Walter, quién tomó el cono y en unos cuantos minutos se lo terminó.

Mientras Walter seguía con su pastel, con ayuda de Astrid por supuesto, Peter y Olivia se acercaron a Walter.

-Walter ¿Es posible que dos personas sueñen lo mismo exactamente al mismo tiempo?

- Interesante pregunta hijo, podría ser, Belly y yo trabajamos en eso con los niños cortexiphan, él tenía la teoría que ellos podrían ser capaces de formar vínculos emocionales fuertes, incluso para ser capaces de sentir lo que el otro sentía, o soñar lo que el otro soñaba.

- Lo sé, como con Nick Lane yo era capaz de soñar con las personas que asesinaba… pero Walter ¿Es posible establecer esa clase de vínculo con una persona que no haya sido tratada con cortexiphan cuando pequeño?

- Eso sería fantástico, pero si, en esencia es posible que ocurra.

- Y si estos sueños fueran en realidad pesadillas ¿Habría alguna forma de hacer que no siguieran?

- Seguramente podría encontrar alguna solución para detenerlos.

- Está bien, Walter, el asunto es que estos sueños compartidos están ocurriendo, Peter y yo soñamos lo mismo, y no es lindo, son pesadillas, quiero que se detengan.

- Walter ¿qué tenemos que hacer para detener todo esto? – preguntó el joven.

- Bueno, no es tan sencillo, los sueños suelen aparecer en respuesta a algunas emociones, como cuando estamos asustados o alguien ve una película de miedo, es probable que tenga pesadillas.

- Lo sé, como cuando yo era un niño y tenía miedo de dormir ¿Estás diciendo entonces que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlos?

- Eso no es lo que dije hijo, sólo digo que será un poco más complicado. La mejor alternativa es encontrar qué los está causando, para eso necesitaré un par de horas, ¡Asterix! Ayúdeme a preparar todo.

- Es Astrid, Walter y no necesita gritar, estoy literalmente a dos metros de distancia.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Walter hizo que ambos se recostaran en unas mesas de metal, luego conectó toda clase de cables en distintas partes de sus cabezas, el procedimiento era muy parecido al que usaron para saber donde estaba Nick Lane, la única diferencia era que esta vez debían estar ambos conectados al aparato, no sólo Olivia, además no debían estar dormidos.

-¿Están ambos listos?

- Por supuesto Walter, he pasado por esto antes.

-En realidad no, la última vez usted estaba dormida mientras todo ocurría, esta vez debe estar despierta, por lo que podría ser un poco más molesto, quizás doloroso, y esta vez lo que queremos es encontrar la razón de los sueños y la conexión entre ustedes.

- Estaremos bien, aunque por favor no vayas a salir ahora con que también podría ser peligroso – dijo Peter, el cual se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, simplemente sosteniendo la mano de Olivia en la suya, transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza, aunque él mismo no las tuviera.

- No, o al menos no debería serlo.

Bueno, era lo mejor que podían esperar de Walter, sobre todo considerando que experimentaba con niños desde pequeños, si, un debería era mejor que nada. Walter encendió la máquina, la cual empezó a emitir una serie de extraños ruidos, constantes, parecía como si estuviera midiendo algo, mientras un rollo de papel salía por uno de sus extremos lleno de líneas de distintos colores. Ambos, Peter y Olivia estaban tranquilos, a pesar del pitido constante hasta que el aparato envió una especie de corriente eléctrica a través del cuerpo de ambos, fue más doloroso para Peter por alguna razón, cuando todo hubo finalmente terminado, ninguno de los dos había dejado ir la mano del otro. Él fue el primero en reaccionar, se levantó de la mesa y ayudó a Olivia, a quien le costaba trabajo mantenerse erguida, no se veía nada bien, incluso estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Olivia, cariño ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa, vengo sintiéndome mal por un par de semanas pero no es nada grave, sólo un poco de náuseas a veces.

- ¿Segura? Porque te ves como si fueras a colapsar de un momento para otro.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien – le dedicó una sonrisa débil y miró a su alrededor, no se veía a Walter ni Astrid por ningún lado - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Bueno, después de apagar la máquina Walter salió del laboratorio, murmurando que esta máquina infernal debía estar mal y Astrid salió detrás de él.

- ¿Se llevó los resultados con él?

- No, al parecer tenía prisa y los dejó olvidados – Peter se acercó a la mesa en donde Walter había dejado olvidados los papeles con las extrañas líneas que no tenían sentido alguno para Olivia – Bueno, al menos ahora entiendo la razón por la cual Walter salió como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Olivia volvió a mirar los papeles, aún sin entender nada – Podrá ser claro para ti, pero para mi son sólo líneas ¿Qué significan?

-¿Ves esa línea azul?, así debería verse la actividad neuronal normal de una persona, la línea roja representa cómo debería ser para una persona mientras tiene pesadillas, ambas muestran cierta actividad cerebral ¿cierto? Las líneas suben y bajan.

Olivia asintió, sabiendo lo que venía, aunque sin saber por qué era malo.

-Esta línea ámbar representa nuestra actividad neuronal durante los sueños que hemos estado teniendo ¿Qué es lo que ves?

- Nada, absolutamente nada, la línea sólo se mantiene plana, como si no hubiera actividad cerebral. ¿Cómo es eso posible?¿Qué significa?

- No lo sé, nunca había visto algo así.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido viniendo de la puerta, como una patada, Olivia se bajó de la mesa y preparó su revólver, alerta por el repentino sonido. Cuando vio que solo era Walter cargado de cajas, bajó el arma y se acercó para ayudarle, detrás de él iba Astrid, quien no se distinguía detrás del montón de cajas.

-Walter ¿Qué son todas esas cajas?

- No preguntes, me hizo ir hasta el otro lado del campus y abrir un casillero tras otro sin siquiera decirme de qué se trata todo esto.

Astrid depositó las cajas en una de las mesas, con ayuda de Olivia y se dispuso a ayudar a Walter, el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó y estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de archivos marcados con la frase SECRETO en grandes letras rojas.

-Walter ¿Qué está pasando?¿ Qué son todas estas cajas?- preguntó Olivia tensa, de brazos cruzados.

- Sólo había visto este fenómeno una vez antes, en una niña, la pequeña Miranda Greene, siempre cuando despertaba de la siesta decía que había soñado con estar en otro lugar, parecido pero en el sueño, su madre había muerto y ella vivía solo con su padre. En un principio creí que tal vez ella había alcanzado la habilidad de cruzar al otro lado, sin embargo no me explicaba por qué siempre era mientras dormía y por qué ni siquiera desaparecía de su cama, por lo que le hice un examen similar al que ustedes acaban de pasar, y los resultados fueron los mismos, la línea ámbar no mostraba actividad cerebral.

- ¿y cuál era la razón de que eso pasara?

- Nunca lo descubrimos, Belly creía que sólo era un efecto secundario del cortexiphan, pero mi teoría era y sigue siendo que la niña era capaz de sentir y ver lo que una de sus alter veía.

- ¿Estás diciendo entonces que en otra realidad Olivia está en coma?

- Si, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo y debido al vínculo emocional que los une, a Peter y a ti, él también está sintiendo lo que siente su alter, en otras palabras, no hay actividad cerebral mientras todo pasa porque su mente no está aquí.

- Y ¿Qué podemos hacer para no seguir teniendo estos sueños? Porque no son muy agradables – preguntó Peter, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Olivia de forma protectora.

- Lamento decir que no lo sé, hijo. Solo recuerdo que luego de un tiempo Miranda dejó de viajar a dónde su alter. Esperen… eso no es todo, recuerdo que poco antes, la madre de Miranda quedó embarazada y su abuelo murió también cercano a esa fecha. Tal vez las emociones fuertes provocan todo esto. Agente Dunham ¿Ha tenido recientemente algún cambio en su vida? ¿Quizás más tensión o alguna noticia que pudiera haberle afectado?

- No que yo recuerde Walter, aparte de que no he estado sintiéndome completamente bien estas últimas semanas, a veces tengo nauseas en la mañana pero desaparecen a medida que el día avanza.

- Interesante ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con estas molestias?

- No lo sé, tres semanas, quizás un mes.

- Puede ser que tenga alguna infección, no, imposible, es mucho tiempo – Walter permaneció varios minutos murmurando distintas enfermedades que pudieran asociarse con mareos matutinos.

- También fue más difícil para ella que para mi levantarse cuando la prueba terminó, me pareció extraño porque tengo baja tolerancia a la electricidad.

- Ajá, creo que ya sé qué cambio causó esta conexión con la otra realidad. Agente Dunham, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le vino su período?

- ¡Walter! No preguntes eso – gritó Peter.

- No, espera, tiene razón, Peter, tal vez tenga razón – Olivia sabía a qué iba la pregunta de Walter y ahora que lo pensaba, en verdad había pasado bastante tiempo, estaba retrasada un par de semanas, pero a veces sucedía ¿no? Era imposible que en ese preciso momento hubiera pasado ¿cierto? La cara de Walter se iluminó y sonrió.

- ¿Lo ve? Tengo razón ¿No es así?

Olivia no sabía que decir, tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, la inmensa felicidad que la invadió y por el otro, el miedo de no estar preparada, menos aún en la situación que se encontraba.

-Parece que todos lo entendieron menos yo ¿Qué está pasando?

- Que tal y como yo dije, un embarazo puede causar todo esto.

- ¿Qué dices? – Miró a Olivia, por fin comprendiendo todo, y sonrió - ¿Es cierto?

- Al parecer podría ser, Peter, creo que serás padre – Olivia tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los párpados, las cuales amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas de un momento a otro.

Peter abrazó a Olivia y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, haciéndola girar en el aire, mientras ambos reían, fue un momento de pura felicidad, sin embargo aún estaba el problema de cómo acabar con las pesadillas y lo antes posible ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, lo que significaba que pronto iban a tener que sumergirse nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños, por lo que comenzaron a buscar junto con Walter una forma de solucionarlo.

-Walter ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes de Miranda? Cualquier cosa podría ser de gran ayuda, ya que preguntarle no sería una opción, fue una de las víctimas de James Heath, cuando trataba de localizar a más niños tratados con cortexiphan.

- No, lamentablemente mi memoria no es lo que solía ser, aún así, si Miranda Greene dijo algo más sobre sus viajes, debería estar anotado en estos archivos, Belly era muy meticuloso, escribía todo.

- En ese caso ¿En qué podemos ayudar? – preguntó Olivia acercándose al científico.

- No hay mucho más que puedan hacer esta noche, es mejor si vuelven por la mañana, ya debería haber encontrado algo para entonces.

- Está bien, pero el problema es que – Olivia agachó la cabeza, tratando de esconder el escalofrío que acababa de recorrer su espalda – quiero que esto acabe lo antes posible.

- Tranquila querida, mañana tendré todo solucionado – Walter se dio media vuelta, en dirección a Peter, quién había estado apoyado en la pared mirando al suelo durante al menos veinte minutos – Hijo, creo que deberías acompañar a Olivia, la señorita astrix puede llevarme a casa cuando hayamos terminado ¿no es cierto?

- Es Astrid, no te preocupes Peter, yo me encargo que llegue a casa sano y salvo.

- Gracias Astrid te debo una.

Olivia y Peter salieron del campus y se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Olivia, la nieve había dado paso a la lluvia, la cual caía a montones, haciendo desaparecer de a poco la capa blanca que aún cubría parte de la ciudad. Al llegar al departamento ambos estaban un poco mojados por la lluvia, Peter simplemente secó su cabello con una toalla y se cambio a su camiseta del MIT, listo para dormir, Olivia en cambio encendió la ducha y se metió dentro por un buen rato, para tratar de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en un día, la prueba con electricidad, Miranda Greene y… la noticia, al pensar en lo último llevó su mano involuntariamente a su vientre, pensando si era cierto, si de verdad iba a ser madre, la sensación le hizo sonreír.

Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar, se acomodaron en el sofá de Olive, Olivia esperó a que Peter se sentara y apoyó la cabeza en la pierna del joven, quien comenzó a jugar con su cabello cariñosamente. Estuvieron así durante bastante tiempo, simplemente viendo televisión, sin hablar, tratando de aplazar lo inevitable, algo que debería ser un momento de paz, tranquilidad, no algo por lo que asustarse, dormir.

Después de unos 45 minutos Olivia empezó a quedarse dormida, en un principio le empezaron a pesar los párpados, luego le vinieron grandes bostezos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a dormitar, aún apoyada en la pierna de Peter, cuando él se dio cuenta que ella no duraría mucho más despierta, la sacudió ligeramente con su mano, tratando de no asustarla.

-Livia, despierta, vamos a la cama.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó separando lentamente los párpados - ¿Me quedé dormida? – preguntó incorporándose.

- Si, ven, vamos a la cama – se levantó y extendió una mano – Ha sido un día bastante largo, creo que nos haría bien descansar – Olivia tomó su mano, sin embargo no se levantó.

- Peter, no puedo, estoy muy cansada pero – bajó la mirada – también estoy asustada, no me gustan los sueños que estamos teniendo – sonrió y miró sus ojos azules – Incluso hace un momento estabas brillando.

- Liv, créeme cuando digo que no me gustan esto más que a ti – puso su mano debajo de su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle y con la otra acarició su rostro – pero debes descansar, no puedes quedarte despierta toda la noche – Peter se inclinó ligeramente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios – además, nada pasará, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, nada de eso es verdad.

- Lo sé, es sólo que cuando estoy dormida se siente todo tan real, tan cercano.

- Pero no lo es, además, ahora más que nunca necesitas descansar.

Sus argumentos terminaron por convencerla, por lo que se levantó sin soltar la mano de Peter y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, una vez en la cama ambos se recostaron sobre su lado derecho y Peter pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de Olivia, acercándola más a él.

Ella cayó dormida a los pocos minutos, sin embargo el joven no logró conciliar el sueño durante un buen rato, después de todo había sido un día sorprendente y muy largo, pero lo que lo mantuvo despierto durante al menos una hora más fue el haber visto a Olivia tan asustada, pocas veces le había visto así, una de esas fue cuando casi la besó un par de años atrás, después de haber vuelto de Jacksonville. Ella no se asustaba con facilidad, podía correr detrás de un sospechoso sin pensar en las consecuencias, podía entrar a lugares oscuros sin que una chispa de miedo cruzara sus ojos, pero esto le había asustado, sonaba casi ridículo.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter levantó la cabeza, estaba apoyado en la cama de hospital donde estaba recostada Olivia, debo haberme quedado dormido, pensó, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de la joven, ya llevaba poco más de una semana en ese lugar y aun no había habido grandes mejoras en ella, o eso creía él hasta que sin menor aviso sintió un poco de presión en su mano, fijó su vista en esta y si, era verdad, no lo había imaginado ¡Olivia acababa de apretar su mano! Fue un apretón débil, pero la primera muestra de mejora perceptible. El joven se levantó de la silla, emocionado y fijó su mirada en ella, en la joven. En un principio nada sucedió, pero cuando él estaba por convencerse que había imaginado lo de su mano, ella abrió los párpados lentamente, como si despertara de un largo sueño (lo cual de hecho, era así)

-Hola – dijo ella con una sonrisa débil dibujándose en su rostro - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Livia, te extrañé tanto – Peter estaba al borde de las lágrimas – por un segundo no creí que fueras a despertar, estamos en el hospital, te trajimos aquí después de que fueras apuñalada ¿recuerdas algo?

- Todo está borroso, recuerdo ir caminando a casa, recuerdo que tu llegaste pero no sé, después de eso hay algunas cosas que se mezclan.

- Está bien, eso es bastante.

- Peter ¿puedes recostarte conmigo? – Olivia le miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Por supuesto – él sonrió y subió a la cama de hospital, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, abrazó a Olivia, atrayéndola hacia él, como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir – Lamento tener que preguntarte esto pero ¿recuerdas quién te apuñaló?

- John Scott – dijo Olive sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pero, él está muerto.

- Lo sé, es lo que pensé al verle, pero Peter, fue John, estoy segura.

- Está bien, te creo – besó su frente – trata de dormir, estoy aquí, nada malo va a pasar.

Olivia cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio, no quería dormir de inmediato, estaba preocupada por Peter, no le dijo que John había amenazado con matarle a él también pero en ese momento no tenía la fuerza necesaria para decírselo, además no sabía si era cierto, ya que el momento que la apuñalaron se había mezclado un poco con unos extraños sueños que tuvo mientras estaba en coma, tenían que ver con ella pero en los sueños, su sobrina le había obligado a subir a una montaña rusa y lo más sorprendente es que ¡ella estaba embarazada!

-¡Tonto! – Jones gritó exasperado, él y John Scott estaban en unos almacenes abandonados cerca del muelle – te dije que asesinaras a Olivia y al joven Bishop ¡pero resulta que ni siquiera te acercaste a Bishop y Olivia despertó del coma!

- No fui capaz de asesinarla, algún día la amé.

- Pero ella ya no te ama, ahora está con Peter – Jones se acercó amenazadoramente – A mi me debes la vida, yo te reviví.

- Esta no es vida, soy solamente tu títere, no seguiré obedeciendo tus órdenes – John comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo Jones sacó un aparato del bolsillo y presionó un botón, al instante John cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

- Recuerda que yo te di la vida, y así mismo puedo quitártela cuando me plazca ¿Estás dispuesto a obedecerme o simplemente acabo con esto de una vez por todas y te devuelvo al estado que perteneces? Muerto.

-¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?¿Qué ganas al eliminar a Olivia y a Peter?

-Un mejor futuro, el cual no será posible si ellos dos están en mi camino.

- ¿Un mejor futuro según quién?

- Un viejo amigo, no creo que le conozcas, es bastante peculiar para vestir, siempre de traje y es calvo, su falta de cejas es inquietante en un principio, mas te acostumbras después de un tiempo.

- ¿De quién hablas? – John Scott estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el dolor era insoportable pero si iba a acabar con él, quería sacarle toda la información posible.

- Su nombre también es bastante particular, se hace llamar Diciembre ¿Estás listo para obedecer ahora?

- Si, está bien – logró articular entre dientes John Scott.

- Muy bien – Jones presionó nuevamente el botón y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo – Tengo una nueva misión para ti.

John Scott se levantó a duras penas, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y levantó la cabeza, cuadrándose ante Jones al igual que un soldado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que elimines a Peter Bishop, te doy hasta mañana a esta hora, o si no, tu sabes lo que pasará.

Un par de horas más tarde Olivia abrió los ojos nuevamente, seguía en los brazos de Peter, el joven estaba despierto y trazaba patrones en su brazo distraídamente.

-Buenos días dormilona- susurró en su oído.

- Buenos días ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Dos horas, hace unos veinte minutos atrás una enfermera vino a revisar el monitor pero se retiró cuando vio que estaba contigo.

- Eso significa que podría volver a venir en cualquier minuto.

-¡Olivia! Estás despierta – Walter estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, llevaba un abrigo impermeable, el cual estaba completamente empapado y dejaba un rastro de agua tras él.

- Si, Walter, por eso le pedí a Broyles que te dijera que Olivia ya estaba bien.

- Si, Peter, lo sé – Walter entró en la habitación y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, revisando las bolsas de suero que estaban conectadas a los brazos de Olivia, la ventana que dejaba ver hacia afuera, ya era de noche y no estaba nevando, sino que llovía.

- Papá ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? La última vez que hablé contigo estabas en el otro lado, ayudando a la división Fringe de allá con un caso.

- Crucé el puente hacia aquí con Olivia, ella está estacionando el auto, ya sube. Alex debe estar de camino hacia acá también, le hice saber que me dirigía hacia acá.

Peter notó que Olivia se tensó automáticamente a la mención del nombre de su alter, aún cuando las cosas estaban bien con las personas del otro lado, ella aún sentía cierto rencor hacia su alter por haberla suplantado, al menos en esta línea de tiempo Peter no estaba ya que si le hubiera pasado a ella lo mismo que le pasó a la Olivia de la línea original, nunca podría perdonarla.

-¿Alex? ¿Te refieres a Astrid?

- Si, Astrid, dijo que llegaría aquí en cinco minutos.

- Hola ¿Cómo sigues? – En ese momento alt- livia hizo su aparición, también estaba empapada y llevaba una chaqueta impermeable.

- Mejor, desperté unas horas atrás – Olivia forzó una sonrisa e inconscientemente se acurrucó más cerca de Peter – Gracias por traer a Walter.

- Seguro, no hay problema, además debía ver como seguías, Lincoln está preocupado por ti pero no pudo venir porque estaba en medio de una redada.

- Está bien, dile que ya estoy mucho mejor.

- Hey, lamento tener que preguntarte esto pero ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente del incidente? ¿Recuerdas quién te atacó? Cualquier detalle es importante.

- Si, lo sé- Olivia respiró hondo y se preparó para repetir lo que horas antes le había dicho a Peter – Iba camino a casa, y poco antes de llegar, como a media cuadra, alguien se acercó a mí, en un principio no le reconocí, sin embargo, cuando levantó la cara me di cuenta de que era John Scott, clavó algo, creo que una navaja en mi costado y luego se alejó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Después llegó Peter, llamó al 911 y eso es lo último que recuerdo, después quedé inconsciente.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, creo que está trabajando con David Robert Jones y amenazaron con hacerle daño a Peter.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?

- Que el próximo sería Bishop, creo que no tenían intención de dejarme vivir.

- Con eso puede referirse a cualquiera de los dos, a Walter o a Peter – Alt-livia se levantó y sacó su teléfono – llamaré a Broyles, debemos poner a ambos bajo vigilancia, creo que sería mejor mantener esta habitación resguardada.

Una doctora interrumpió a alt-livia, se veía que estaba cansada, seguramente llevaba todo el día trabajando y le había tocado además el turno de la noche.

-Hola, soy la doctora Anderson, médico tratante Olivia – entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama de hospital, en donde seguía Peter, él salió de la cama y se paró al lado de la misma, sin soltar la mano de Olivia en ningún minuto – lamento tener que pedirles esto pero necesito privacidad para hablar con la paciente.

- Si no le molesta prefiero que Peter se quede conmigo.

- Por supuesto, es su decisión – respondió la doctora Anderson, una sonrisa comprensiva en su cara.

- Walter, vamos, necesitan hablar con ellos a solas – dijo alt-livia, luego dirigiéndose a Olivia dijo – Lo llevaré a la cafetería, cuando terminen subimos nuevamente.

- Excelente, estoy muriendo de hambre, creo que el viaje entre universos me abrió el apetito.

La doctora miró a la pareja con cara de interrogación.

-jajaja Walter, deja de bromear, ven conmigo, vamos a comprar regaliz.

Cuando alt-livia y Walter hubieron salido de la habitación la doctora examinó el monitor que indicaba los niveles de suero restantes y el electrocardiograma. Después le hizo algunas preguntas de rutina a Olivia, incluyendo si había sentido nauseas. Cuando estuvo satisfecha se dispuso a salir.

-Doctora ¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí? No es que no me guste estar aquí, es solo que… bueno… usted sabe.

- Comprendo, no hay mejor lugar que el hogar. Todo luce en orden, la recuperación ha sido mucho más rápida de lo que creía posible, incluso el proceso de cicatrización está casi completo. Si todo sigue así no veo razón para no darla de alta en un par de días, incluso mañana por la noche.

- ¿En serio? Esas son estupendas noticias, muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué ¿Quiere que haga subir a su hermana ahora?

- ¿Disculpe?

- A la mujer que bajó a la cafetería hace un rato ¿Es su gemela cierto?

- Algo así, le agradecería si nos diera unos minutos a solas.

- Por supuesto – la doctora salió de la habitación, sin embargo, la privacidad no duró demasiado y medio minuto después de la salida de la doctora, Broyles entró en la habitación, seguido de Astrid.

- ¿Cómo se siente agente?

- Bien señor, mucho mejor que hace un rato atrás.

- Olivia, me alegro tanto de ver que estás bien- dijo la agente morena.

- Gracias Astrid, me alegro de verte también.

- Me alegro de que su salud esté mejorando, debo informarle que su alter ya me dio toda la información, incluyendo la amenaza contra los Bishop, creo que lo más seguro es ponerlos a ambos bajo custodia en una casa de testigos.

- Lo lamento señor pero no estoy de acuerdo con usted – dijo Astrid – No creo que Walter se sienta muy a gusto en una casa donde no conoce a nadie, creo que lo mejor sería que estuviera en su propia casa, bajo vigilancia claro. Además yo me ofrezco a ayudarle mientras Peter siga aquí con Olivia.

- ¿Harías eso Astrid? – preguntó Peter.

- Por supuesto, mi papá entenderá.

- Queda decidido entonces, en cuanto a usted – dijo Broyles dirigiéndose a Peter – de no estar aquí, debe ir directamente a casa con su padre.

- Gracias, pero creo que sé cuidarme solo.

- Es una orden, Bishop.

- Está bien, obedeceré – dijo Peter con un tono de decepción en la voz.

- Muy bien, si eso es todo los dejo a solas.

- Gracias señor.

Después que Broyles se hubo retirado Astrid preguntó por Walter y Olivia respondió que estaba con alt-livia abajo, en la cafetería, por lo que Astrid se dirigió hacia allá también.

Cuando todos, menos Peter se hubieron retirado, los párpados de Olivia comenzaron a pesar.

-Cariño, trata de dormir, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo – Peter se inclinó y depositó suavemente un beso en la frente de su amada – Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

- Estoy feliz de haber vuelto, ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Olivia y Peter llegaron al laboratorio al otro día temprano encontraron a Astrid sentada frente al monitor del computador, sin embargo, al acercarse más a ella se dieron cuenta que estaba dormida. No había señales de Walter por lo que Olivia se quedó con Astrid en el laboratorio y Peter salió a buscarlo por el campus.

-Astrid, despierta – dijo Olivia meciendo suavemente a la joven.

- Solo cinco minutos más – balbuceó ella.

- Astrid, soy yo, Olivia, te quedaste dormida en el laboratorio.

- ¿Qué? Imposible – ella se enderezó de golpe, pero el movimiento fue muy brusco y le produjo un malestar en la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas algo?¿de antes de quedarte dormida?

- Si, recuerdo que Walter insistió en seguir investigando un poco más por lo que me senté aquí a esperar que terminara, supongo que tardó demasiado y simplemente me dormí ¿Dónde está él por cierto?

- No lo sabemos, Peter está buscándole en el campus.

- Olivia, creo que podría tener una idea de en donde está – Astrid se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el corral de Gene, Olivia le seguía de cerca, perpleja – Aquí está.

El científico estaba tendido en el suelo, cerca de la pared, usando su delantal como almohada y una manta cubriéndole.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó la agente.

- A veces cuando se cansa durante la tarde, duerme una siesta aquí, dice que sentir a Gene cerca le relaja, ¿Quieres que le despierte?

- Si, por favor Astrid, iré a llamar a Peter.

Cuando estuvieron reunidos finalmente en el laboratorio, todos miraban fijamente a Walter, el científico aún estaba adormilado y la parte derecha de su cabello estaba totalmente despeinada, él caminaba entre una mesa y otra, sin importarle o sin darse cuenta de los tres sujetos que esperaban, ansiosos, que él se dignara a ponerlos al día en cuanto a la búsqueda de una solución para el problema con los sueños de Olivia.

-Walter ¿podrías parar ya?¿qué avanzos lograste durante la noche? – dijo Peter, el joven reflejaba en su cara la impaciencia en aumento.

- Espera Peter, primero lo primero – Walter estaba ahora viendo dentro del refrigerador que mantenían en una esquina del laboratorio, de allí sacó una bolsa de pan y una rebanada de jamón- desde pequeño te enseñé que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, además no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío – Walter rápidamente puso la rebanada de jamón entre dos panes integrales y comenzó a comer, sin embargo, una vez que hubo terminado, en vez de hablar respecto a la investigación siguió revolviendo el refrigerador hasta que Astrid se dirigió a él y preguntó.

- Walter ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

- Quiero una taza de café, pero no logro encontrar nada aquí.

- Walter, por favor ¿podrías de una vez por todas decirnos qué encontraste? – Olivia había permanecido callada hasta el momento, ya que al ver que Walter no tenía intención alguna de hablar antes de desayunar, había decidido no intervenir, hasta que no pudo más sin decir nada – Si quieres voy y compro una taza de café pero primero dinos qué sabes.

- Está bien Olivia, lo siento querida, no me di cuenta de lo irracional que me estaba comportando, siempre ando un poco irritable por las mañanas.

- No te preocupes, comprendo.

- Ahora ¿Cómo fue su calidad de sueño anoche?¿Qué vieron?

- Bueno, desperté del coma, quiero decir, mi versión alternativa despertó del coma, Walter fue a visitarla, acompañado de alt-livia, Walter y Peter quedaron bajo custodia por las amenazas de John Scott…

- ¿Algo más que recuerdes?

- Si, de hecho vi algo extraño, Jones y John estaban en una especie de almacenes y Jones dijo que él había revivido a John, además le encargó la misión de asesinar a Peter.

Durante la conversación entre Olivia y su padre, Peter se había acercado a Olivia y cuando ella mencionó a John Scott, él tomó su mano, sabía lo difícil que debía resultar para ella que John la traicionara, aún cuando no fuera a ella, sino a uno de sus alter.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo vea lo que sucede entre Jones y John? – Prosiguió Olivia - ¿No se supone que la conexión es con mi alter?

- Si, al menos eso creía – Walter se quedó pensativo unos minutos, murmurando para sí – Olivia, no quiero alarmarte pero debemos separar tu conciencia y la de tu alter lo antes posible, creo que tu vínculo se está fortaleciendo con ese otro universo que ves a través de tus sueños y si no hacemos algo pronto podrías quedar atrapada para siempre, vagando en esa otra realidad sin forma fija.

- ¿Qué?¿Podrías explicarte?

- Si no hacemos algo pronto, podrías dormir indefinidamente, pero sólo tu cuerpo, ya que tu conciencia no estaría junto con él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- No más de 48 horas.

- Entonces, manos a la obra ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer?

- Si estoy en lo correcto, y el vínculo con ella es tan fuerte como creo, no hay forma de separarlas hasta que se resuelva todo con Jones.

- Pero eso podría tomar semanas.

- Por eso es que debes intervenir.

- ¿Cómo?

- La mejor opción es inducir un sueño profundo en ti, pero debo inyectarte una dosis considerable de cortexiphan para que al despertar en la otra realidad seas capaz de controlar el cuerpo de tu alter por sobre su voluntad.

- Espera ¿eso no es peligroso? – Peter decidió intervenir, ya que la conversación estaba llegando demasiado lejos y le preocupaba la seguridad de Olivia – En el estado que se encuentra Olivia ¿no sería peligroso para el bebé?

- Por supuesto que no, este niño ya lleva cortexiphan en la sangre, desde el momento que fue concebido, por el simple hecho de crecer dentro de Olivia, nunca haría algo que pudiera dañar a mi nieto.

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces?

(***)

Olivia abrió los ojos, seguía en la habitación del hospital, Astrid estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo algo.

-Astrid – susurró Olivia, sentía la garganta extraña, seca.

- Olivia, despertaste – Astrid cerró el libro y lo dejó en su regazo – Peter fue a casa con su padre, a cambiarse de ropa por lo que yo me ofrecí para acompañarte - ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Podrías alcanzarme un vaso de agua?

- Por supuesto – la agente morena se levantó, llenó un vaso con agua que estaba al lado de la cama de Olivia y se lo alcanzó.

- Gracias – después de tomar un sorbo la joven se aclaró la garganta y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita, por dentro se debatía sobre si debía o no contarle a Astrid lo que acababa de soñar, podría ser sólo una estupidez, un truco de su mente debido a las experiencias ocurridas recientemente. Finalmente se decidió por contarle, después de todo si era sólo un sueño sería como desahogarse con una amiga – Astrid ¿Alguna vez has soñado varias noches seguidas eventos que se conecten entre sí?

- ¿Cómo una película?

- Si, bueno no exactamente ya que la mayoría de los eventos los vi mientras estaba en coma – Olivia llevó ambas manos a su cara y cubrió con ellas su nariz, luego las pasó por su cabello, esto resulta más difícil de explicar de lo que creí, pensó.

- Olivia, no comprendo a qué te refieres ¿Soñaste algo mientras estabas en coma?

- Algo así, me vi a mi misma, visité a Rachel y a Ella durante un fin de semana y luego volví a casa, con Peter.

- Eso suena bien.

- Lo era, pero hay algo extraño sobre lo que veo, no siento que fueran sueños.

- Eso es normal, uno nunca sabe que está soñando hasta que despierta.

- Lo sé, pero hay algo más. Sé que no son sueños, es otra realidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo también creía que estaba soñando durante esos lapsos, me refiero a que mi versión alternativa lo creía, pero Walter descubrió que no es así, cuando ella sueña lo que en realidad hace es compartir conciencia conmigo.

- Olivia, creo que necesitas dormir un poco más.

- Astrid, no estoy bromeando – la joven se quedó callada unos momentos, tratando de recordar algo, sabía que había algo más, que era importante pero no sabía qué, de pronto su expresión cambió de pensativa a preocupada – Necesito un celular, debo hablar con Peter.

- Está bien, pero él ya viene para acá, podrías esperar a que llegue.

- No, necesito hablar con él ahora.

- Bien – Astrid le entregó su teléfono celular y la agente rubia rápidamente marcó el número que conocía de memoria -¿Qué pasa?¿ Qué anda mal?

- Hay ciertos beneficios en compartir conciencia con mi alter. Pareciera que su conexión con este universo es cada vez más fuerte, por lo cual no sólo ve lo que me pasa a mi o lo que yo pienso, sino que ve otras cosas de las que yo no puedo saber porque no las he visto y lo que ella vio fue a John y Jones conversando en unos almacenes cerca del muelle, Peter está en peligro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Acabas de decir que tú sólo ves lo que tu alter ve o sabe.

- Exacto, ella vio el intercambio entre ambos, por eso yo también lo vi – Olivia esperó que el teléfono sonara hasta que escuchó el mensaje diciendo que Peter no estaba disponible y que él llamaría después – Peter, debes venir al hospital lo antes posible debo decirte algo acerca de John, ten cuidado – Ella cerró el teléfono celular y se lo devolvió a su dueña, se veía inmensamente preocupada.

- Hey, él va a estar bien – Astrid sonrió.

- Eso espero.


End file.
